Composite materials have been used for a variety of applications. Hollow microspheres have also been used as additives to materials. Microspheres have been used as filler materials and additives to paints, plastics, sheet molding compound (SMC), composites, injection molding, adhesives, syntactic foams, and for other applications. However, needs exist for improved composite materials. Furthermore, there are ongoing needs for new materials that have new and enhanced material properties.
Examples of problems with existing composite materials and products made from the materials can include high weight, high cost of the materials, high manufacturing costs, and long manufacturing times. Additional examples of problems have included insufficient heat transfer resistance, poor acoustic properties, poor chemical resistance, poor moisture or water resistance, and inferior electrical properties. Existing composite materials have also been proven marginally cost effective for use as structural members or high strength materials. Desired material properties which have been insufficiently addressed by existing composite materials, include, for example, high strength to weight ratios, hot and cold insulation, high impact and compressive resistance, high flex modulus/stiffness, low specific gravity, chemical stability, sandability, formability, machineability, acoustics, reduced dielectric constant, non-combustible, water resistance, reduced warpage and shrinkage, and the ability to adhere or attach to other materials via conventional hardware or glues. Furthermore, existing composite materials insufficiently combine various desired material properties together into a single material.
There are ongoing needs for improved materials and products made from the materials, such as lighter weight, lower cost, lower manufacturing costs, structural strength, and other properties.